Memelland
General Information Catholic (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |tech_group = Western|government = Constitutional Republic (on-file only) Republic|rank = Kingdom|tag = MML|capital = Memel (40)|culture = Prussian (Germanic)|development = Start: 15}} is a Catholic Prussian constitutional republic located in the East Prussia area, Baltic region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The First World War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Secular on June 28, 1919, the republic borders Secular countries ( south, east and north) and the waters of the Eastern Baltic Sea (Baltic Sea area and region) west. The republic will convert the state religion from Catholic to Secular in 1910. , losing its cores, will be annexed by on January 19, 1923 and will never appear on the land for the rest of the timeline. Note: The country is not a constitutional republic in-game, but a generic republic See also: , Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Found the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU does not exist ** Capital is in the Continent of Europe ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Power at least 150 ** Military Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Technology at least 88 ** Stability at least 2 ** One of following must be true: *** Country owns at least one of these province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam, Roma (118) or Paris (183) ** One of the following must be true: *** Enacted government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy * Effect(s): ** All of the country's provinces will be part of the EU ** Become Elector ** Get 'Member of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** -20.0% Development Cost *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** -10.0% Production Efficiency *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Get 'Leader of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige ** Every Ally: *** Requirement(s): **** With the government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy **** On the Continent of Europe *** Effect(s): **** Become part of the EU **** Will gain the 'Member of the European Union' modifier to the end of the game ** Event 'The European Union' happens ** Disallow Internal EU Wars Reform into Prussia * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Saxon *** Primary Culture is Prussian ** Is not: , or ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a theocracy ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41), Warmi (42) and Danzig (43) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Prussian becomes the new Primary Culture *** Capital changes to this culture ** One randomly owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change German Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Zunft: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Frühlings- und Herbstmesse: *** +5.0% Trade Efficiency *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Reichskreis: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Polizeiordnung: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Thurn und Taxis: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Residenzstadt: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Bugged Category:Republics Category:The First World War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)